


Dharma and Who?

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Dharma and Who?

J J knew she was late but her reason being what it was she didn’t expect a reproof.  
She pushed open the door and Hotch’s raised eyebrows gave her, her opening.  
“Sorry I’m late, I called to see Spencer, to see how he was coping alone, I took him some chicken soup.”

Hotch nodded and everyone else in the room began asking questions.

“How is he?”  
“Is he feeling better?”  
Is he eating?”  
“Chicken soup? I thought that was if you were sick, not shot.”  
“Chicken soup is good for anything, didn’t your mom teach you that?”  
“What was he doing, reading I expect?”  
“Watching Dharma and Greg.” JJ looked at Penelope and Garcia chuckled and they shared a look.

Hotch cleared his throat. “Okay now were all done with Reid let’s get back to the briefing.”  
They all turned towards him except Morgan who looked questioningly at Garcia.  
She frowned at him.” Tell you later.”

The morning sped over and it was lunch before Morgan had time for a chat.  
“So what was all that about Reid? What’s Dharma and Greg?”  
Penelope laughed and shook her head,” Nothing really, an old TV show, Reid loves it. He thinks Greg looks like Hotch, well when he was younger.”

“Why should he care about that?”  
“Oh come on, haven’t you noticed, Reid adores Hotch.”  
“What! Why do you think that? I mean is Reid even gay? Is Hotch?”  
“What has that got to do with anything? Who knows with Reid? Has he ever mentioned anything to you about dating, or sleeping with anyone?”

Derek shook his head. “No never, but Hotch, I mean why him? If Reid is…gay well…why Hotch…why not…”he shut up.

Penelope laughed, ”You were going to say you, then, weren’t you. Big head.”

“Well I’m young and fit.”  
“So now you’re coming out too?”  
“No, No, just you know, Hotch.”  
“Well he may be older than you, but he’s fit, and funny when he wants to be.  
He’s got that whole alpha male thing going on, he brings out the hero worship in people.  
Even you, you look up to him.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to sleep with him.”  
“Yes but you’re not Spencer. If he is gay, he probably needs someone like Hotch, to take care of him, teach him things. Sexually.”

“Oh god don’t put that image into my head.” He shook his head hard.” Are you sure about this? What about Hotch does he know?”

“Well Jen and I agree about Reid’s feelings, but Hotch? Who knows? He doesn’t talk about himself.  
He’s not the type of guy to brag about his sex life. He dates women. I’ve seen him.  
And I doubt he would know how Reid feels it’s not like he talks about it. Jen just noticed” 

Later.

“Hi, how are you feeling today? I brought some Chinese food, thought you might be hungry.”

“Thanks,” Spencer smiled up at Hotch.

Hotch found plates and forks and brought a couple of beers from the kitchen.  
“Don’t know how this will mix with your meds but a light beer shouldn’t hurt.”

They ate and talked then when Hotch went to clear away Reid turned on the TV.

“Ah, you’re not still watching this? JJ mentioned it at work. What episode is this?”  
“Greg resigns then gets up in the morning and puts on his work underwear.” Spencer smiled. “Do you have work underwear?”

Hotch laughed. “Of course, doesn’t everyone?”

He put his arm along the back of the couch and Spencer snuggled closer.  
“Aaron, take me to bed.”

Hotch turned his head and kissed him passionately. Then teased, “If you’re tired I should go, then you can go to sleep.”

“ Oh come on, I’m not that tired, let’s have sex, I’ve thought about you all day.”

Aaron laughed and kissed him again. “No you haven’t, you’ve been thinking about Greg. He’s made you all horny.”

“Not really my type he’s all happy and perky.”

“While I’m miserable and grumpy?”

Spencer took his face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes.  
“You’re not miserable with me and you’re definitely not grumpy in bed.”

Hotch stood and swung Spencer up off the couch into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

“We’ll have to set the alarm for half six. J.J. almost caught me this morning when she brought you the chicken soup.  
I had to dodge behind the concierge’s desk.  
Spencer grinned.” We could tell people you know, about us.”

“Yes soon, but I’m enjoying the intrigue at the moment.” 

Spencer laughed as Hotch lay him on the bed and began undressing him.

They made love slower and more gently than usual, Hotch conscious of the wound in Spencer’s leg.

After they lay snuggled together. Aaron murmuring words of love as Spencer drifted off to sleep.

The alarm woke them with a blare and Hotch leapt from the bed, he leaned over and kissed Spencer’s forehead.  
“It’s early but I can help you shower if you want, or you can stay here, go back to sleep.”

“Shower together would be nice.” Reid sat up and Hotch helped him into the bathroom.  
They showered, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing over their naked bodies.

Back in the bedroom Hotch helped Reid into clean clothes and he sat on the bed towel drying his hair as Hotch found a clean shirt in the closet then opened a drawer.

“Looking for some work underwear?”

Hotch grinned and turned, holding up an item in each hand.   
“Well I have found some, I could wear these.” He shook one hand. “Or…”he shook the other hand.  
“I could wear this thong you bought me when you dragged me to that sex shop.”

Spencer laughed. ”Wasn’t a sex shop.”

Hotch chuckled. “Whips and ball-gags, sweetheart. They scream sex shop to me.”

Spencer peeped up through his lashes at his lover. “Dare you.”

“What?”

“Dare you, wear the thong all day.”

Hotch frowned, then laughing, took off the real underwear and stepped carefully into the thong.  
“The things I do to keep you happy.”  
He finished dressing, shirt, suit, tie, from the outside he was Agent Aaron Hotchner F.B.I.

He pulled Spencer close for a mind- blowing kiss.  
“Take your meds, eat something, I’ll call if I’m going to be late.”

“Have a nice day dear. And be careful crossing the road.”

Hotch looked a question.

“Well they’d get quite a surprise in A and E if they have to cut your trousers off.” 

By the time he got to the office Hotch was totally immersed in his work persona.

The morning was busy, they were a lot of cases to review and decisions to be made.

Lunchtime, he entered the bathroom and was almost through when the door opened and first Rossi, then Morgan entered.

Hotch zipped up his suit pants, washed his hands nodded at the other two and left the room.

Rossi looked at Morgan,” Was Hotch…no…never mind…”

“A thong?...Couldn’t have been….no…no…”Derek shook his head.

“Sports…right…something you might wear…if you were playing….training for…”

Derek nodded frantically…”Yes...erm…let’s not mention this ever….again.”

“Mention what?”


End file.
